megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Boom Issue 10
:Previous Issue: Sonic Boom #9 (Worlds Unite - Part 6) ←— :—→ Next Issue: Sonic Boom #11 Sonic Boom #10 is the tenth and penultimate issue in the Sonic Boom comic book series by Archie Comics, released in July 2015. It contains the tenth part of the Worlds Unite crossover. Publisher's Summary "The SONIC/MEGA MAN Crossover event explodes beyond the worlds of just our two blue heroes! "Worlds Unite" Part Ten: Sonic, Mega Man, X and Sticks continue to rally heroes from across the wide expanse of the SEGA and Capcom universes! Who will be brave and join the unified assaulted against Sigma? PLUS with all of the heroes busy, who’s keeping an eye on the malicious Xander Payne and Evil BFFs Drs. Eggman and Wily? The villains MUST be plotting something now—but what? Featuring the worlds of VIEWTIFUL JOE, GOLDEN AXE, BREATH OF FIRE, PANZER DRAGOON, BILLY HATCHER, MONSTER HUNTER and more! Plus cover art from the legendary Patrick "SPAZ" Spaziante, and variant cover art from Reilly Brown and part 10 of the epic 12-part connecting variant cover series by artist Ben Bates!"The Sonic Stadium: Preview: Sonic Boom #10 (Worlds Unite part 10) Story :Previous Part: Worlds Unite - Part 9 (Sonic Universe #78) ←— :—→ Next Part: Worlds Unite - Part 11 (Sonic the Hedgehog #275) Worlds Unite - Part Ten: Justice Across Worlds In the world of Monster Hunter, Sticks the Badger and Mega Man X have arrived at the Ancestral Steppe from the Genesis Portal on their air transport, with Sticks riding on top of X's shoulders, ready to track down the Mavericks with the Unity Engine. Sticks then asks if some people nearby were them, with X confirming it. X recognizes the Mavericks and expressed shock that Sigma also resurrect them before yelling at their helpers, the cat-like hunters Felyne and Palico (who are dressed up as both Sonic and Mega Man). As the Palico (a hunter Felyne) dressed up as Mega Man braced himself and the Felyne dressed up as Sonic meowed in confusion, Agile says he wasn't specific when checking their credentials as they were indeed hunters, but X-Hunters, casting the Felynes aside, with Serges also commenting that Zero won't save X this time around. Before the battle starts, a mighty Gore Magala appears behind the X-Hunters, smashing Serges and cutting Violen in half with a bite. Agile is terrified and tries to ward him off, but has no time to react as the giant monster devours him. X tells the Felynes to run to a safe place while he protects them, but Sticks says it won't be necessary comparing the creature to a puppy. Sticks tries to calm the elder dragon by talking gibberish to it, and X is surprised to see that she is successful, recruiting the beast to their cause. In the world of Billy Hatcher, Amy Rose and Mega Man (the former riding on an Extreme Gear and the latter riding on Rush) arrived at Morning Land's Forest Village via a Genesis Portal, with Mega Man noting that the world is pristine before mentioning they have to stop the Mavericks or the Unity Engine will destroy all of its life. Amy notices a battle nearby, where Billy Hatcher and his friends Rolly Roll, Chick Poacher, and Bantam Scrambled are using their egg powers to overwhelm the Maverick Wind Crowrang. The crow-like Maverick expresses shock at being beaten by an egg and struggles to get up, with Billy Hatcher stating they've had experience dealing with crows before finishing him off, though he expresses disappointment when seeing that he didn't get fruit as a result, due to beating crow-like monsters usually yielding fruit. Amy warns them to look out and Mega Man starts shooting at Dark Necrobat, who was about to attack Billy from behind. Billy then yells to the egg, making a rhinocerous Cipher come out of it and destroy Dark Necrobat. Mega Man and Amy meet up with them, but before they explain about Sigma, Menie-Funie, god of Morning Land, explains it all to the four, who agree to help. Meanwhile, in the unified world, Sigma is destroying the Sky Patrol, and everyone get inside a escape shuttle to leave. Unfortunately, debris fall on the shuttle and they are trapped, but Metal Sonic appears with the last Chaos Emerald and helps them escape. Sigma then tore the Sky Patrol in half. In the world of Panzer Dragoon, Rotor and Bubble Man are fighting against Burn Dinorex at the Drowned Ruins. Bubble Man is dodging Burn Dinorex's attacks and is terrified at the future robots being scary. Rotor then proceeds to dive underwater, although not before telling Bubble Man to distract the Maverick while he gets into position. Bubble Man uses Bubble Lead on Burn Dinorex while yelling that he's the weapon here so he shouldn't be told what to do. Rotor swims at a rate that causes a swirling trail to appear on his lower half. He then emerges and uses the ability, called Drill Rush, on Burn Dinorex. Burn Dinorex then notices that Gigavolt Man-O-War left him behind and denounced him as a coward at labored breaths, but nonetheless manages to activate the Unity Engine, to Rotor's horror. Gigavolt is scared of his pursuer, a Blue Dragon that destroys him and Burn Dinorex. Bubble Man laments that they could not avoid the Unity Engine's activation, but Rotor has an idea. Calling the Blue Dragon's rider, Keil Fluge, he instructs Bubble Man to use his acid Bubble Lead on the Unity Engine's shield to weaken it and allow the dragon's powerful shot to pass it and destroy the machine. The plan works, and Rotor asks Keil if he wants to join them in taking care of the one that tried to destroy his world. In the world of Breath of Fire III, at the Lost Shore of the Steel Grave, Hard Man and Big the Cat are traversing the area. While this is going on, the last of the Dragon Brood Ryu and the holy warrior Guardian Garr are fighting against Toxic Seahorse and Spiral Pegasus, and the Princess of Wyndia Nina, the Grassrunner engineer Momo, and her Chrysm-powered robot companion Honey are close to the Unity Engine. Momo is distracted with analyzing the Unity Engine, noting that it was definitely recent and shows no sign of wear, while Nina is attempting to warn the distracted engineer that Spiral Pegasus is headed in their direction. Momo then, after apologizing, proceeds to use her bazooka as Nina casts the Cyclone spell at Spiral Pegasus. When the Woren thief Rei attempts to attack Toxic Seahorse, he dissolves and returns to normal behind Rei, attacking him. Peco uses its Frost Breath (sic) skill to freeze Toxic Seahorse, and Rei takes the opportunity to finish the Maverick. Afterwards Peco uses its Rejuvenate spell to cure Rei. Nina uses her most powerful spell on Spiral Pegasus, Myollnir, causing the Maverick to fall, and Ryu finishes him. With their opponents down, Garr asks if Momo knows what their device is for. Momo correctly guesses its purpose as a trans-dimensional siphon to steal a wide spectrum of energy sources, with Hard Man confirming it and asking the heroes to join them in stopping the responsible. It the world of Golden Axe, Shadow Man and Antoine D'Coolette arrive at a Yurian Forest, where they run into the dwarven warrior Gilius Thunderhead fending off Gareth's lion, eventually simultaneously decapitating it and cleaving its head in two in a single blow after flipping it onto it's back. Gilius then sees Shadow Man and Antoine and believes them to be Death Adder's minions. Antoine tells him in a panicked manner that they aren't minions and in fact came to help him. Gilius then puts away his axe and tells them that if that's the case they should hurry up as they're about done. Not far away, Gareth attacks the barbarian Ax Battler, apparentyl starting to say that no mere blade can cause him harm, but before he finishes the line, Ax Battler cuts his arm off, causing him to fall in pain. Gareth is impressed with the barbarian's strength and, before receiving a final blow to the head, laments that he failed to lady Berkana. Berkana, flying nearby, is avoiding all the attacks from the angry amazon warrior Tyris Flare and uses a magic to put a limit on the amazon. While Berkana prepares an ice attack, Tyris says that she has no limits and has magic of her own, scorching Berkana with her Fire Ghost magic. Ax Battler asks if Tyris is alright, and she notes that it is over and the witch's hex is fading. Ax Battler then asks what is the device the two were protecting, and Gilius appears with Shadow Man and Antoine, saying that "the fox-man and lad in armored pajamas might know". Antoine corrects that he is a coyote and says they indeed have much to be telling them. In the world of Viewtiful Joe, Axl and Sticks (who apparently fell through another Genesis Portal) are dealing with Sting Chameleon and Volt Kraken. A couple sees the fight, first mistaking the Mavericks for the movie characters Cameo Leon and Dr. Cranken, but after getting Sticks' attention (due to requiring an audience to transform outside Movieland), they are able to change into Viewtiful Joe and Sexy Silvia to help. Their VFX Powers quickly clobber the Mavericks and they agree to help, mostly because Joe is still waiting for the next sequel to his own game. Sticks is happy to find other characters that can break the fourth wall. Back in the unified world, Sonic and Break Man return and ask Cream the Rabbit what happened. After explaining their escape from the Sky Patrol and that they have all Chaos Emeralds, Cream tearfully says that the two doctors and Xander Payne are missing. Sonic comforts her saying that they certainly are somewhere causing trouble for Sigma, and tells NICOLE to rally all parties to the Delphinus and prepare to fight Sigma. Off Panel In the Sonic Boom world, Sonic and his friends wonder about the crossover and if they are well represented. Elsewhere, Fastidious Beaver and Comedy Chimp are screaming in panic. Appearances Characters Mega Man *Mega Man *Rush *Break Man *Flash Man *Bubble Man *Hard Man *Shadow Man Sonic the Hedgehog *Freedom Fighters **Sonic the Hedgehog **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Rotor the Walrus **Big the Cat **Antoine D'Coolette **NICOLE *Metal Sonic Mega Man X *Maverick Hunters **X **Axl *Mavericks **Sigma-2 **Sting Chameleon **X-Hunters ***Violen ***Serges ***Agile **Berkana **Gareth **Gareth's Lion (First appearance) **Toxic Seahorse (First appearance) **Dark Necrobat **Burn Dinorex **Spiral Pegasus **Volt Kraken **Wind Crowrang (First appearance) **Gigabolt Man-O-War/Gigavolt Man-O-War Sonic Boom *Team Sticks **Sticks the Badger **Comedy Chimp **Fastidious Beaver Monster Hunter *Felyne and Palico (First appearances) *Gore Magala (First appearance) Billy Hatcher *Billy Hatcher (First appearance) *Rolly Roll (First appearance) *Chick Poacher (First appearance) *Bantam Scrambled (First appearance) *Cipher (First appearance) Panzer Dragoon *Keil Fluge (First appearance) *Blue Dragon (First appearance) Breath of Fire *Ryu (First appearance) *Garr (First appearance) *Nina (First appearance) *Momo (First appearance) *Honey (First appearance) *Rei (First appearance) *Peco (First appearance) Golden Axe *Gilius Thunderhead (First appearance) *Ax Battler (First appearance) *Tyris Flare (First appearance) Viewtiful Joe *Viewtiful Joe (First appearance) *Sexy Silvia (First appearance) Quotes *'Sticks:' "Oof platinka? Iggity-biggity-bloop! Snarf blargle snippity-wibbit." *'X:' "You... Calmed it down? W-what did you '''say' to it?"'' *'Sticks:' "No idea! But how surprised do you think Sigma will be when '''this' jumps out of a Genesis Portal and onto his face?!"'' *'Fastidious Beaver:' "Can't you stop time? You're not doing much to help." *'Flash Man:' "I ran out of energy keeping us alive while we grabbed the Chaos Emeralds! What's '''your' excuse?!"'' *'Fastidious Beaver:' "Low blood sugar." *'Axl:' "Sure, but... Weren't you partnered with X...?" *'Sticks:' "I fell through a plot hole, and now I'm here." *'Axl:' "Don't you mean "Genesis Portal"?" *'Sticks:' "Whatever works for you, kid. Now '''move it!'"'' *'Axl:' "Yes ma'am..." Trivia *Sticks' comment to X would look good in a scarf is a reference to his design in Mega Man X: Command Mission game, where he possessed an energy scarf visible whenever he moves. *The Felyne and Palico are wearing the DLC costumes pertaining to the Mega Man and Sonic franchises from Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate in this issue. *Wind Crowrang's battle with the team from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg is an obvious nod to the plot of the game, in which Billy and his chicken-suit wearing friends engage the villainous Crows. *The Sky Patrol's escape shuttle is shaped like Opa-Opa, the protagonist from Sega's Fantasy Zone series. *Before the crossover, Metal Sonic entered a Genesis Portal and got stuck in other dimension in ''Sonic Universe'' #75, and was only found and recovered after the crossover in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #276. Also, Eggman was unaware where the Chaos Emerald he had was, as he lost it in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #267 and the Freedom Fighters found and retrieved it in ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' #277-#279. However, Xander's interference with the events may be the cause of the inconsistencies, like Eggman delaying his plans to conquer the Lost Hex. *Joe's comment about waiting for a sequel for his own game is a reference to the fact that Viewtiful Joe 2 had been released in 2005, a decade before the crossover. A running joke with his character cameos in various Capcom games is that he often expresses hope for a sequel. Gallery Cover art Sonic Boom -10 (variant).jpg|Epic Crossover Explosion Variant cover by Reilly Brown Sonic Boom -10 (variant 2).jpg|Unite Variant (10 of 12) cover by Ben Bates Preview SonicBoom_10-1.jpg|Page #1 SB_10_P2.jpg|Page #2 SB_10_P3.jpg|Page #3 SonicBoom_10-2.jpg|Page #4 SB_10_P5.jpg|Page #5 SonicBoom_10-3.jpg|Page #8 SonicBoom_10-4.jpg|Page #11 SonicBoom_10-5.jpg|Page #14 SonicBoom_10-6.jpg|Page #17 External Links * Sonic Boom Issue 10 (Archie Comics) on Sonic News Network * Sonic Boom Issue 10 (Archie Comics) on Mobius Encyclopaedia References Category:Archie Comics issues